It is common to attach a towed vehicle such as a trailer to a towing vehicle by use of a rigid member with an articulating connection at the points of attachment to the vehicles. Many methods are used for making the attachment. For example, heavy trailers are often connected with the pintle arrangement discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,585. Lighter trailers for highway use are often connected with a ball and hitch apparatus as shown U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,224.
For still lighter towed vehicles, however, the connection is often simpler. Light utility trailers for off-highway use, such as a trailer for a garden tractor for example, are often connected with a simple pin connection. For instance, the pin connection can take the form of a rigid tongue member connected at one end to the towed vehicle and having a hitch consisting of a clevis at the other end. The clevis has a hole or aperture through each branch of the clevis. The towing vehicle is provided with a projecting tab at its rear side also having a hole or aperture through it. When the clevis end of the tongue is mated with the tab projecting from the towing vehicle, the holes can be aligned and a pin inserted to couple the two vehicles together.
Tight maneuvering, especially backing, of a towed vehicle while connected to the towing vehicle is often difficult. Also, it is sometimes desirable to move a towed vehicle in places where the towing vehicle cannot go. Accordingly, it is sometimes necessary to manually pull and maneuver a towed vehicle. The apparatus used for connecting the tongue of the towed vehicle to the towing vehicle, however, is normally not conducive to gripping with the human hand. For that reason, various apparatus have been designed over time to provide detachable handles for use with a tongue of a towed vehicle.
For pintle towed trailers, the handle described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,585 attaches to the pintle ring, allowing two persons to lift the tongue and maneuver the trailer. This device, however, is suitable only for pintle type connections.
For lighter trailers using a ball and hitch, the handle of U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,224 can be attached to the tongue member, allowing one or two persons to lift and maneuver the trailer. The spring-loaded, twist-locking arrangement of this apparatus, however, requires the tongue member to have a somewhat large cross-section to accommodate the apparatus. Towed vehicles light enough to use a pin-connection type hitch generally do not use a tongue having a large cross section. Accordingly, such a handle is usually not suitable for use with a lighter towed vehicle.
What is needed is an easily detachable handle that can be used with the tongue of a towed vehicle, where the towed vehicle has a tongue with a pin-connection type hitch.